The Anubis House Remixes
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: Collection of song fics about the kids in Anubis House! Nina loves Fabian like a Love song and he's her Rock God, Patricia is living a Teenage Dream, All Amber want's is Everything, Nina was Enchanted to meet Fabian and Mick picked Mara. R&R please!
1. Love You Like A Love Song

_Love You Like A Love Song_

**Hey guys! I really love this song right now so I decided to do a song fic about it! We're going to pretend Selena Gomez didn't write the song I know it sounds really confusing and you're probably think, 'This girl is mentally crazy.', but at the end you'll get it. Hopefully! I'm not very good at writing them, but I'm going to give it another shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Love You Like A Love Song or Selena Gomez!**

**Nina's POV**

_It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now, here's another one._

Fabian had just finished teaching me how to play guitar. We have been dating for 3 weeks now. He's perfect in every way. I was thinking since it was the night before our 1 month anniversary, I would right him a song and play it.

_So your melody, will play on and on, with the best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive incredible._

I love when Fabian plays me a song on his guitar. It's always amazing, just like him. The song is always stuck in my head until he plays me another.

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again. And I want you to know baby,_

The lyrics he puts into the songs he writes are inspirational. Incredible. Magical.

_I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby, and I keep hittin' Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. And I keep hittin' Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

I Love Fabian more than anything in the world. I want him to know how much I love him because I know how much he loves me. I'd do anything for him.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me, you just do to me, what you do. _

When I'm around Fabian, it's like I'm in another world. A world with just me and him. I'm always thinking about him.

_And It feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free. I am hypnotized, by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are. And I want you to know baby._

When Fabian and I spend time together, it feels like I'm under his spell. It feels like I'm always safe with him

_I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. And I keep hittin' Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. _

_I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. And I keep hittin' Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

I don't know how Fabian can write songs so perfectly. I already had some of it down, but I didn't think it was all that good reading it over. I remembered that I recorded him playing one of his songs one day. As was listening to it, I found some inspiration.

_No one compares, you stand alone. To every record I own. Music to my heart, that's what you are. A song that goes on and on!_

I was so close to finishing. I hope Fabian liked it. I know it wouldn't be as good as his songs.

_I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. And I keep hittin' Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I, I Love you like a Love song baby. I,I Love you like a Love song baby. I Love you like a Love song._

I finished the last bit of the song the morning of our anniversary. I went downstairs to his room and knocked on the door. It was around 9:30 when I came down. Fabian opened the door and greeted me with a kiss and said, "Happy 1 month anniversary!" "Happy 1 month anniversary!" I said back. "Now, sit down. I'm gonna give you your present." I said smiling. Fabian smiled and sat down. "This is called, Love You Like A Love Song." I said.

**Well, here it is! Review and let me know what you think!**

**~Emilie Grace**


	2. Teenage Dream

_Teenage Dream (Cover by Megan Nicole)_

**Hey guys! I am going to continue doing the song fics! I'll try to update later today but a BBQ at my neighbors. But I'll try to!**

**Patricia's POV**

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down._

I couldn't believe it; Jerome Clarke had asked me out two weeks ago! He so got me, so I know I can be myself around him.

_Before you meet me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

I had known Jerome ever since I came to Anubis House; I was going in to 9th grade. He's more romantic than you think!

_Let's just fall, into the night. No regrets, just Love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever._

We were on a date; we were walking down the park trail. It was about 8 p.m. I know we'll be together forever.

_You make me, feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, so run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Jerome makes me feel so happy, I love him so much.

_My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Even now, I still get butterflies around him. My heart stops whenever I see him.

_We drove to Cali, just to see the beach. Finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. Perfect fit, you're just as broken as me. I'm complete._

When we went back to America with Nina last week, Jerome and I snuck away to the beach. He's just like me, we have so much in common.

_Let's just fall, into the night. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I. We'll be young forever._

We started to dance on the beach. We have so much fun together.

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. So run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops. When you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

I Love Jerome so much. I feel safe when I'm with him.

_We can dance, until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever! You make me,_ _feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep, so run away and don't ever look back. My heart stops, when you look at me. Just on touch, now baby I believe. This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back!_

Jerome makes me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream. No guy has ever made me feel that way before.

**Yay, Teenage Dream is complete! I'll update asap! Let me know what you think of it and my next one will be better!  
>~Emilie Grace<strong>


	3. Speak Now

_Speak Now_

**Hey hey! I love this song right now so I thought I'd do a song fic about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Taylor Swift**

**Nina's POV  
><strong>_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion. But you, are not the type of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I couldn't believe it. Fabian and Joy were about to get married and I wasn't even invited to the wedding! I don't know what happened between Fabian and I but I do know that I still love him.

_I sneak in and see your friends. And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel._

I snuck into the church to see all our friends. Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick. They didn't look happy, at all. But I then realized I hadn't seen Patricia. I didn't see Patricia until I heard something.

_And she is yelling at her bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I heard Joy yelling at Patricia, who was her bridesmaid since she didn't have any sisters. Joy looked absolutely ridiculous in her wedding gown!

_This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream where I stand at say,_

Fabian looked mortified by hearing Joy. I don't think he thought she would be acting like those brides on _bridezillas. _I wasn't paying attention for a few minutes because I start to daydream.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me now and they said "Speak Now"_

Fabian can't say a word. I really need to talk to him. I can't let him ruin his life.

_Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

Was this a funeral or a wedding because the music didn't sound too peppy.

_And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

I was hiding behind curtains because I didn't want anyone to see me. I was uninvited by Joy, figures.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

As Joy was walking down the aisle, she looks like one of the snotty little girls who just won Ultimate Grande Supreme on _Toddlers and Tiaras._

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

I knew deep down, Fabian wanted that to be me walking down the aisle. I felt so bad for him, he was about to marry, _that._

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. And they said "Speak Now" Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. And they said "Speak Now"_

I couldn't let Fabian do this! I knew what I had to do.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's a silence, there's my last chance._

Was I really going to do this? I've made up my mind.

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me._

I stood up with shaking hands. All eyes were on me and I really didn't like being the center of attention, for bad things anyway.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone shot me horrified glances and looks. If looks could kill, Joy would have just murdered me. I could looks of excitement from Amber, Alfie, Jerome Patricia, Mara and Mick. Even from Fabian and his family.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the type of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I said that in front of everyone. I was so scared!

_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out. And they said "Speak Now"_

I told him not to say yes, or say a single vow because I really needed to talk to him.

_And you say, let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said "Speak Now"_

Fabian said those exact words to me. He thought that Joy was right for him but after he proposed, she started acting differently. He said he was stupid and that he loved me. Now, 5 years later, we have a beautiful daughter named Sarah, and we live close to our friends, so were always with them. I'm so glad I was there when they said "Speak Now"

**Yay! There it is! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**~Emilie Grace**


	4. Enchanted

_Enchanted_

**Ok, this is about Patrome and Fabina, and neither of them are dating…yet! I'll be switching POV's!**

**Patricia's POV**

_There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place._

I was in my room with Mara and Jerome. Jerome came in to talk to Mara about tomorrows science test. After a few minutes, Jerome changed the subject.

_Walls on insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was, Enchanting to meet you._

I'll admit it. I, Patricia Williamson, am in love with Jerome Clarke. And I have been for a little while now.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we meet?" 'Cross the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me._

I remember the first time I saw Jerome. The look in his sparkling eyes.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like, passing notes in secrecy. And it was, Enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was, Enchanted to meet you._

The first time we talked, I could feel the sparks fly. I'm not saying I'm jealous of Mara, but, I just think Jerome likes her and not me.

_This night is sparklin', don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushin' all the way home. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew. I was Enchanted to meet you._

I wanted to tell Jerome so badly that I loved him. I don't know if he knows or not. It's not like I've told anyone.

**Nina's POV**

_The lingering question kept me up. 2 a.m. who do you love? I wonder till I'm wide awake._

I wanted to know if Fabian liked Joy. I know that I love him. I stayed awake wondering if he did.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say, Hey it was Enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was, Enchanted to meet you._

I wanted to talk to Fabian write now, but it was 2 in the morning, and I didn't want to bother him.

_This night is sparklin' don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushin' all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. _

I wanted Fabian to know my true feelings for him. I was just scared because I didn't know if he felt the same way.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancin' around all the way home. I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew, I was Enchanted to meet you._

I was so glad I had excepted the scholarship to school here, because if I didn't I never would have meet Fabian. I knew I was enchanted to meet him. It was fate.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page. Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving to soon. I was Enchanted to meet you._

**Patricia's POV**

I was thinking about all of this when someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened the door to Jerome. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I said a little scared. I didn't want him to know that I love him. 

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

**Nina's POV**

I was caught up daydreaming until there was a knock on my door. It was Fabian. "Hey." I say, a little nervous. "Hey." He said smiling that beautiful smile that I loved. We went over and sat on my bed and started talking.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

I didn't know what to say to him. I felt like an idiot!

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, danging around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing' around all alone. I'll spend forever, wonderin' if you knew. I was Enchanted to meet you. _

**Nina and Patricia's POV**

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

**Patricia's POV**

I was so hoping that Jerome wasn't in love with Mara. I hope that if her and Mick were to break up, sjhe wouldn't go running to Jerome.

**Nina's POV**

I was so sure that Fabian was in love with Joy. I was praying that he wasn't.

**Nina and Patricia's POV**

Then, just out of the blue, he kissed me.

**Nina's POV**

After a minute of awkward silence, Fabian leaned in and kissed me. We were "snogging" for about a minute and a half. After we broke apart, Fabian smiled, nodded, said good night and went down to his room. I'm pretty sure Fabian and I are dating now, but I'm _positive _I was Enchanted to meet hom.

**Patricia's POV**

I don't know what happened! Jerome and I were just talking and then, BAM! He kisses me. After we broke apart, he got up, smiled and left. I was Enchanted to meet Jerome. Wow I sound girly now.

**There it is! I hope you like it! I'll post the next one as soon as I can and it'll be about Amfie!  
>~Emilie Grace<strong>


	5. ET

_E.T._

**Hey guys! This is E.T. and it's about Amfie! And, House of Anubis Season 2 has been confirmed!**

**Amber's POV**

_You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel._

Alfie was so hypnotizing. I'm so glad we're dating!

_You're touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different, DNA. They don't understand you._

Alfie isn't like the others. I've never meet a guy so obsessed with aliens!

_You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go lead me into the light._

Alfie like, opens my eyes to life.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, boy. You're an alien! You're touch so foreign. It's, supernatural. Extraterrestrial. _

I sometimes wonder if Alfie is an alien just in a human costume.

_You're so supersonic. Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser. Your kiss, is cosmic. Every move is magic. You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go lead me into the light._

Whenever I'm with Alfie I feel the sparks fly.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, boy. Your and alien! Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial._

I loved when Alfie would kiss me. He's so funny and amazing.

_This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. Wanna walk on your wavelength. I'll be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all._

I would do anything for Alfie. He's like my good luck charm.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, boy. You're an alien! Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial. Boy, boy. You're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial!_

Alfie is my lucky star. He's so hypnotizing. He's my Extraterrestrial!

**Ok, I don't like this one as much as my others! And I was wondering if I should do Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. I really love that song so let me know if you think I should or not!**

**~Emilie Grace**


	6. Whiplash

_Whiplash_

**Hey guys! Finally got a chance to rewrite this! Happy Birthday Nina!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV**

_A Baby moonlight. Hits the Spotlight. I'm on my flight, to take you away.  
><em>

It was so perfect. Jerome was taking me on a walk, with the moon shinning above.

_I'm feelin' so free. It's makin' me crazy. That's what you do. That's what you do. Let's go now_

When I'm with Jerome, It's like I can do whatever I want. Sometimes he does make me a little crazy, but I love him.

_A Lickety split. A girl in a bit as she falls in a pit saying "Hello Darling." Twisted Insanity, fallen humanity. All I want is some tranquility. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Well come on boy._

Sometimes, Jerome is a bit insane and I want peace and quiet. But, not all the time.

_A come on, and take me to the other side. I'm blown away, when I look into your eyes. I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get Whiplash, Whiplash, Whiplash. _

I never thought I'd ever get lost in Jerome's eyes. I never thought that I could become this girly. What has Amber done to me?

_It's up to you, and I don't wanna give you clues. We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose so don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get Whiplash, Whiplash, Whiplash._

**Nina's POV**

_Like the first kiss, with a sweet list. Of some love songs. Oh yeah. And with this melody, fallin' over me. It makes me weak, so d**n weak. So let's go now._

I remember mine and Fabian's first kiss. I always get lost when I look into Fabian's eyes.

_A Lickety split, a girl in a bit as she falls in a pit saying "Hello Darling." Twisted insanity, fallen humanity. All I want is some tranquility. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Well come on boy._

Fabian's my geek. Always studying, sometimes drives my insane. But that's ok, because I love him.

_A come on. And take me to the other side. I'm blown away, when I look into your eyes. I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get Whiplash, Whiplash, Whiplash. It's up to you. And I don't wanna give you clues. We're movin' fast, I think we've got enough to lose. So don't look back, or else we're gonna crash and get Whiplash, Whiplash, Whiplash._

I love to be with Fabian. We always have a good time together. I remember when we would act like we didn't like each other. I was trying to show him signs and clues that I liked him, but he never picked up on that.

**Nina and Patricia's POV**

_La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. A Come on, and take me to the other side. I'm blown away, when I look into your eyes. I'm so in love, I think we're gonna crash and get Whiplash, Whiplash, Whiplash._

I'm so in love. I can always feel the sparks fly when I'm with him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

_It's up to you, and I don't wanna give you clues. We're movin' fast, I think we've got enough to lose. So don't look back, or else we're gonna crash and get Whiplash, Whiplash, Whiplash._

I love him so much. I've never felt this way about a guy before.

**Hope you guys like it! 3+ reviews for the next song! **

**~Emirox73**


	7. You Picked Me

_You Picked Me_

**Hey guys! So I really like this song, You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy. One of my best friend's sang it in the school talent show and she was really good, so I decided to do this song. I have been think and I'm going to start doing dedications! Hope you like it!**

**Dedicated to: patrome4ever and SoulSurferGirl!**

**Mara's POV**

_One, two, three. Counting out the signs we see the, tall buildings fading in the distance only, dots on a map._

It was summer vacation. I was in the car with Mick, driving to the airport. We were going to Italy!

_Four, five, six. The two of us a, perfect fit you're all mine, all mine. And all I can say, is you blow me away._

Mick and I have been dating for a year now. It was the summer before our senior year and we had just boarded the plane.

**Patricia's POV**

_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves. I was difficult to reach, but you picked me. _

Our flight was almost over. Jerome and I were ,obviously, on a plan going to London for summer vacation! I was so excited to go to London and I couldn't believe Jerome was dating me, Patricia Williamson! I thought he liked Mara but, uh, I guess not!

_Like a shell upon the beach, just another pretty piece. I was difficult to see, but you picked me. Yeah you picked me._

I can't believe Jerome chose me after all the other girls out there. It doesn't seem like it but Jerome can be _really_ deep sometimes. He's so romantic! When we got to London, it was raining. Nothing new, it always rains at Anubis House. I was getting cold and Jerome noticed, so he gave me his jacket. I smiled at him and he kissed me on my forehead.

**Nina's POV**

_So softly, rain against the windows and the strong coffee warmin' up my fingers in this fishermen's house._

Summer vacation was the best! Fabian and I were going to stay with my Gran for a few weeks. It was raining in California, very lightly. That was odd. It almost hardly ever rains in California!

_You got me searched the sand and climbed the tree and, brought me back down. And all I can say, is you blow me away._

Fabian was the best boyfriend ever! Even Gran thought so! And it's always good when your grandparents like your boyfriend! Fabian and I were going to go take a walk on the beach.

**Amber's POV**

_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the tree. I was difficult to reach, but you picked me._

Oh Alfie. Alfie Marmaduke Lewis. I never thought I could like him! We are like, so different. He's had a crush on me since my first year at Anubis House.

_Like a shell upon the beach, just another pretty piece. I was difficult to see, but you picked me. Yeah you picked me._

Alfie and I were going to Hawii for summer vacation! I have always wanted to go.

**Mara, Patricia, Nina and Amber's POV**

_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves. I was difficult to reach, but you picked me. Like a shell upon the beach, just another pretty piece. I was difficult to see, but you picked me._

It's official, I have the best boyfriend ever! He's super sweet, caring, funny and my family loves him! I still can't believe that he picked me.

**Nina's POV**

I always thought Fabian liked Joy, but I guess not. I didn't always think that he liked Joy, I thought he really liked Patricia. But he was just being himself and getting nervous around me. He Picked Me.

**Patricia's POV**

I thought Jerome totally had feelings for Mara! That's why I would always act like I had no feelings for him what so ever. But he Picked Me.

**Mara's POV**

I thought Mick would never have time for a girlfriend because of his training. But he makes time for me. He Picked Me.

**Amber's POV**

I thought that since Alfie was like, in love with aliens then he wouldn't want a girlfriend. I thought he had his own imaginary alien girlfriend but, I guess not. He Picked Me.

_Like an apple on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves. I was difficult to reach, but you picked me. Like a shell upon the beach, just another pretty piece. I was difficult to see, but you picked me._

_Yeah You Picked Me._

**I hope you guys like this! I was working on it all throughout this last week. I'm going to update **_**'A Summer in Paris'**_** tomorrow!**

**~Emirox73**


	8. All I Want Is Everything

_All I Want Is Everything._

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This is set before Prom!**

**Amber's POV**

_I feel delirious, come let's get out of here._

Ugh. I am so confused with the whole mystery thing! I wish Nina, Fabian and the rest of Sibuna could just give it a break for like, a day!

_We're so anonymous but, it's all comin' clear._

Sometimes, they confuse me with all their fancy words that I've never even heard before! And they claim to be in this thing called a "Dictionary." Whatever that means.

_We're heading for the sky and we'll get lost in it 'cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

I have the perfect idea! Well, not that I don't always have the perfect idea. We should have a party, right here in Anubis House!

_And I will pose, if I wanna. And I will Vogue, like Madonna. I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P. But I will give the best of me._

It will be so great! Music, dancing, even though I'm not the best dancer…

_All I want is everything, yes everything, Too much is not enough. I'm sick of settling for in between, and I'm not giving up._

It'll be easy talking Trudy into the party, but Victor, I'm not too sure about. But when I want something, I usually get it one way or another.

_As long as it feels right, at least we know that we're alive. All I want is everything, yes everything yeah. Whoa oh._

I'm not telling anyone about the party, especially Nina and Fabian! They would be all like, "No Amber, we need to focus on the mystery…" and blah, blah, blah.

_We don't ever stop. Let's watch the sun come up. We'll sleep when we're dead 'cause, half way kinda sucks._

I won't stop asking Victor if we can have a party until he says yes. It'll be this Friday!

_We're heading for the sky, and we'll get lost in it 'cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

I was so right! Trudy didn't mind if we had a party! Victor, he didn't even seem to care too much. Surprisingly.

_And I will pose, if I wanna. And I will Vogue, like Madonna. I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P. But I will give the best of me._

I've got all the snacks we will need and the playlist for the music all set and ready! I've got to make sure Nina and Fabian have no idea about this and don't find out about the party!

_All I want is everything, yes everything. Too much is not enough. I'm sick of settling for in between, and I'm not giving up. _

"Hey Nins! What are you doing to night?" I asked Nina on the night of the party. Everyone knew about it, except Nina and Fabian! I told everyone to keep it a secret. "Just reading some books about Egypt." She answered.

_As long as it feels right, at least we know that we're alive. All I want is everything, yes everything Yeah. Whoa oh._

"Oh no you're not! I'm throwing a party and everyone knows about it except you and Fabes! So go put on the outfit I picked out for you and we'll go downstairs and party it up!" I said, shoving the outfit in her face. And the best part was, she didn't even try to argue with me!

_Hold on to me, and I'll hold on to you. Don't over think, what have we got to lose. It's me and you, me and you no matter what. Whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh ._

The minute Nina was done getting ready, I linked arms with her and we headed downstairs. When we got downstairs, a bunch of our other friends from school were already there!

_We're heading for the sky, and we'll get lost in it 'cause, all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

Nina tried to escape the party but I had my eye on her the whole time. I saw Mick and Mara dancing together, not a surprise, and Jerome and Patricia were, big surprise!

_And I will pose, if I wanna. And I will Vogue, like Madonna. I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P. But I will give the best of me._

Then I saw the best thing ever! Well, other than seeing Victoria Beckham in Anubis House!

_All I want is everything, yes everything. Too much is not enough I'm sick of settling for in between, and I'm not giving up._

Nina and Fabian; dancing! I am so smart! Having a party solves all problems! It's like, a known fact.

_As long as it feels right, at least we know that we're alive. All I want is everything, yes everything Yeah. Whoa oh._

Now if those two start dating my life would be half way complete! Ooh, after the party I need to go work on my "Fabina" Scrapbook!

**Hope you guys liked it! Another Chapter will be up soon! Review! :)))))))**

**~Emirox73**


	9. Rock God

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! This is one of my favorite songs by Selena Gomez!**

**Discliamer: I don't own Selena Gomez, Rock God or House of Anubis, still workin' on that….JK! ;)**

_Rock God_

**Nina's POV**

_Preacher Man walked into the club and he said, he said, "Hey Girl can't you walk and not stray?" Father I'm torn and I'm sellin' my soul to the rhythm, the beat and the bass._

Girls day! I love it! Amber, Patricia Mara and I were at the club Saturday, just hangin' out. It was around 7 o'clock and we had to be back to Anubis House by 9:00. Then, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick walked in. Ahh Fabian. The cutest guy ever! When I first met him I told myself I wouldn't fall in love with him.

'_Cuz I can't confess, my rock and roll was. 'Cuz I'm so possessed with the music, the music he plays. _

He's a geek-chic guitar player. How could I not be totally in love with him? I've only told Fabian that I love music, that it's a big part of my life.

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum. Oh no. I fell in love with my Rock God. I can't stop my hips from swaying to his sweet melody. You see, I fell in love with my Rock-Rock God._

Fabian is like my Rock God. My Rock God boyfriend. Whenever I'm alone upstairs in my room and I hear him play his guitar, I can't help but dance. I have no control. I fell in love with my Rock God. And now I'm dating my Rock God too!

_Preacher Man took my hand and looked in my eyes and said, "Hey Girl can't you live your life right?" _

Just then, the DJ played _Rock God. _My favorite song by Selena Gomez! Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick came over to where we were and Fabian held out his hand and asked me to dance. I, of course, said yes. I glanced over and saw Alfie and Amber, Patricia and Jerome, and Mick and Mara dancing.

_Father things aren't always so black and white. Don't cast the first stone 'cuz I'm not alone. And it's not like, I'm hurtin' anyone. 'Cuz I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways._

That's one of the many things Fabian and I have in common. We both love music. We're like, compatible numbers! And, we are both geeky, obviously.

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum. I feel in love with my Rock God. _

I looked around and saw that Patricia and Jerome can't dance! It was pretty funny watching their attempt.

_I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody. You see, I feel in love with my Rock-Rock God. _

Fabian and I always have fun together. He's even teaching me how to play his guitar!

_No I wouldn't change a thing even if I could, 'cuz I chose a path and I'm not lookin' back. And I'm sorry, if I left the angels cryin' over me._

I have an amazing life. I got a scholarship to a school in England, I have amazing friends and the best boyfriend and girl could ever dream of! I wouldn't wanna be anybody else!

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum. Oh in. I fell in love with my Rock God. I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody. You see, I fell in love with my Rock-Rock God. _

I've told Gran a lot about Fabian, and she seems to love him! What is there not to love about him? He's super smart, does really good in school, can play the guitar and is nice to everyone!

_Preacher Man, Preacher Man. Preacher Man, Preacher Man. Preacher Man, Preacher Man. Preacher Man, Preacher Man. Preacher Man, Preacher Man. Preacher Man, Preacher Man. _

Fabian, Fabian, Fabian.. My Rock God. I don't know how I deserve Fabian, he's perfect.

'_Cuz I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, yeah I'm gone, I'm gone, gone. My Rock-Rock God. _

I fell in love with my Rock God.

**Yay! I will update A Summer in Paris today, tomorrow, or sometime later this week! And I love the reviews you guys give me! They inspire me to keep writing !**

**~Emirox73 **


	10. Ghost of You

**Ghost of You**

**Heyyy guys! It's been like, 4 months! Sorry! But I'm back!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

Turn my back to the door  
>Feel so much better now<br>Don't even try anymore  
>Nothin' left to lose <p>

I couldn't believe it. He cheated on me. I thought I could trust him. Obviously I was wrong.

Theres the voice that's in the air  
>Sayin' don't look back no where<br>Theres a voice that's always there 

I knew I shouldn've listen to Fabian. I'm such an idiot!

And I'll never be quite the same as I was before this,  
>part of you still remains,<br>though it's out of focus 

We had known each other since we were seven. I thought I knew who he was.

Your just somewhere that I've been  
>And I won't go back again<br>Your just somewhere that I've been 

I know I've learned my lesson. And if he ever wants me back, sucks for him.

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what its all about?<br>Livin' life crazy loud

I was crying. Hysterically. Amber was comforting me in our room, along with Joy and Mara. Patricia said she was going to go kick Jack's ass. She's a good friend. I hadn't cried this much since my parents died.

Like I have the right to  
>No more words in my mouth<br>Nothin' left to figure out  
>But I don't think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you

I don't know if I will ever be able to let Jack go. I thought I loved him.

And I'll never be like I was the day I met you  
>Too naive? Yes, I was<br>Boy, that's why I let you in 

That's when Fabian came into our room. I got up, and ran to him, hugging him. He held on to me tight. Something Jack never did.

Wear your memory like a stain  
>Can't erase or numb the pain<br>Here to stay with me forever  
>I'm breathin' in, breathin' out<br>Ain't that what it's all about?

I'll never be able to forget what Jack did, no matter how hard I try. Right now, all that matters is Fabian.

Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No more words in my mouth  
>Nothin' left to figure out<br>But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

I'll do my best to forget about Jack, but that'll be hard considering the fact that we were best friends.

One of these days  
>I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'<br>One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you  
>One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of<br>Feelin' confused  
>But for now there's a reason<br>That you're still here in my heart 

One day I'll forget about him. One day, everything will be ok. But I don't know when that day will come.

I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what it's all about?<br>Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>No More words in my mouth  
>Nothin' left for me to doubt<br>But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<p>

I couldn't speak. All I could do was cry. Cry in Fabian's arms. Because he let me.

Breathin' in , breathin' out  
>Breathin' in, breathin' out<br>Like I have the right to  
>No more words in my mouth<br>Nothin' left to figure out  
>But I don't think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you

I'll be ok. I always am. Besides, Fabian _is _pretty cute….

**It's short I know. I just wanted to get something out!:) Review!**

**~EmiGrace99**


End file.
